His & Hers
by charcola
Summary: The clock ticks so slowly when I am alone. Sonamy.
1. First

Didn't want an empty account. No idea where this is going... but I have some ideas.

* * *

**First**

The sharp air slipped its way into my shivering chest. I dragged a little more oxygen in, the air heating within my lean frame, waiting, then trying to find an escape through my throat again. My feet scraped along the soggy concrete below me, my legs tense from the roads I had been wandering at such a peculiar time. I had been walking for hours and my body hadn't forgotten about it. If I didn't have a destination in mind, I might have collapsed then and there. The thought of her kept me motivated.

I smiled as I walked towards the brick lain house I had been searching for. There were lights illuminating the windows and creating a subtle glow onto the street, which was customary for this house at 11 PM. With the last few ounces of energy I had left in my weakened muscles, I scraped my feet up the footpath to the dark brown door and knocked it with my fist three times. For a while there was only the sound of a television running, a faint laughter being projected throughout the hollow residence. Leaning against the bricks, I let myself doubt for a moment but smiled once again when I heard footsteps in the hallway.

The door swung open and I couldn't help but grin at her face, which always carried a warmly lit smirk, without the assistance from the light inside. Her head jerked back, gesturing me inside and I followed her into the kitchen where I sat on a moss green bar stool, frayed from years of 'wear n' tear'. She began preparing a cup of tea while humming a familiar tune, which made me feel warm. As the hot mug was pushed in front of me, I shivered.

"Why 11 PM... Why when I'm half asleep?" I murmured, lifting the mug to my mouth and slowly tasting the hot drink on my tongue, letting the flavours sink in.

"Because you're funnier when you're tired..." she smiled and turned towards the TV which was showing a strange Japanese game show that she always loved watching for reasons I never explored. There were a few bottles of beer in front of the television, one half empty with a small glass beside it.

"Drinking?" I queried.

"It's no fun waiting when you're sober," she mumbled then turned to face me. "Why..." she trailed off and waited for a moment, as if she was trying to choose what to say to me. Eventually he just turned back to the television, pretending she said nothing. A prolonged moment later, she decided to cut the silence.

"You're always so awkward when you're over here... when we're out you seem to loosen up, but here you just seem to get wound tighter. What's with that?"

"I think you'll find it's not where I am; it's who I'm with." As I spoke, I looked at my hands, trying to hide from the characteristic stare she gave whenever she was eager to understand me. I began to trace the lines on my palm, trying to avoid confessing anything deeper. I had shocked her with my response, because she didn't say anything for a long while after that.

"Your hair looks lovely and… pink today," I muttered, my hand reflexing back to my neck. I didn't understand this reflex, but it happened frequently. I didn't try to control it too much. She seemed to be amused at my ridiculous attempt towards a compliment, because she giggled.

"You're looking a rather nice shade cobalt yourself," she stuttered and my cheeks instantly warmed. _Shit, I wasn't trying to flirt._ My gaze stayed low. If I looked at her now, she'd probably have a fit from the joy. Sometimes, Amy was far too erratic.


	2. Second

A/N: Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!

* * *

**Second**

"No threes, Go fish."

"Ugh," I sighed, picking up another card from the deck between us. "Is it really necessary to play _Go Fish_ right now?"

"You can leave if you like," she suggested cynically. I frowned and returned my gaze to the large deck of cards in my hands. Giggling, she shook her head and muttered, "You never were any good at cards… except for poker."

"Lucky you don't understand poker or you'd have competition on your hands," I smiled. A light begun to peek through her beige curtains, making my eyes squint a little. I got up and looked outside, a purple tint slipping onto the sky. I always enjoyed looking at the sunrise with Amy, especially when she fell asleep straight after I woke her. I didn't mind, I would just sit outside with her in my arms, watching another day begin. _She never really found out how much I missed those mornings_.

I turned back to the table and smiled. Her fragile little head was lying on the table, eyes closed delicately and her mouth shaped into a little 'o'. I took the cards out of her hands and picked her up carefully, taking her into her room. As I laid her down, she opened her eyes weakly and whispered.

"I don't like being alone at night… Thank you, for staying with me, Sonic."

"Don't sweat it," I murmured.

**-**

A lawn mower began humming across the street and I grumbled. I wasn't quite ready to be woken just yet. The sheets next to me were rustled. When I rolled over, there was a piece of paper, covered in rushed handwriting.

_Gone for a run, might stop by again later xx._

I smiled to myself, pocketing the piece of paper and looking over to the window. The sun was shining through my window, making my bedroom glow a bright orange. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail and rolled out of bed. My stomach grumbled.

"Time to eat..." I muttered.

When I sat down at the table, a blur swiped past the window and my face automatically lit up. He didn't normally come straight back in the mornings. _Maybe something was wrong._

Three quick knocks on the door...

He stood at my door the same way every time; his back leaning against the brick wall, always seeming astounded that I made it to the door. It made me smile.

"Back for more Go Fish?" I remarked, leading him into my kitchen.

"_Please,_ never again," he laughed, hand reflexing to the back of his neck. "I actually need your help with something..." He twisted his mouth into a half frown, a hopeful look in his eyes. _Perfect. _I smiled, leaned onto the kitchen bench across from him and begun to bat my eyelashes.

"What do you need?" He began to stammer his words, only making me smile harder.

"It's err... Tails' err... birthday in a week. I haven't got any idea what to get him," he stuttered. I wasn't sure why I felt like flirting, it never worked anyway. I decided to stop teasing him and looked away.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Great!" he replied, taking my wrist in his hand, getting ready to run out the door.

"Wait," I demanded, pulling my arm away. "I think you need a break from running everywhere. Why don't we take my car?" He simply nodded, following me into my garage. When I had approached the driver's seat, he was already in my place.

"I get to drive though," he smirked, holding his gloved hand out for my keys.

-

"Feel like slowing down?" I muttered sarcastically. He only pushed his foot onto the pedal harder, insisting with his expression that I didn't really have a say. Nobody could really do a thing when it came to him and speed.

"C'mon Ames, this thing is going _slow,_" he laughed, stroking his spines. I could only laugh back.

Pulling up at the shopping centre after what felt like seconds, he jumped out of the car eagerly and ran over to my side, opening the door and pulling me out. He was about to start running but I stopped him.

"Slow down!" I giggled. "It doesn't always need to take 5 milliseconds to get from place to place." He looked like he was hesitating, then he laughed back.

"Pf. I could get there quicker than 5 milliseconds," he said, pulling me along.

Inside, there were thousands of people. They all looked rushed and excited, so I guessed a sale was nearby. I heard a sigh beside me and laughed.

"I think we should head somewhere… technical for Tails. Don't you think?"

"Good idea," he replied, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me gently through the crowds of people. My heart began to flutter and my cheeks had turned a light shade of red. I tried to turn away when he looked at me, scared of what my eyes might say but all he did was smirk and turn back around, weaving through the chaos.

When we stopped walking, I looked around curiously. Judging by the frequent appearance of iPods, we were inside the Apple store. Sonic pulled a worried expression, he seemed overwhelmed. Two gentlemen approached us, one was young and looked positively scared _shitless._ The other man seemed much more wise, but still no older than twenty nine.

"Can… Can I err… Help you?" the young one stuttered.

"We're looking for a birthday present." I stated, looking over to the relieved blue figure who had bolted away to perch himself on a seat nearby. He was lying with his legs outstretched and his hands folded on his stomach, almost asleep immediately. _He really must be tired…_

The two men directed me through several different products and I was at a loss whether Tails really had 80GB of music. Then again, I'm sure he would be a fan of the podcast function. I ran over to Sonic, shaking him awake.

"I think he'd like an iPod, Sonic!" I said, ecstatic that I had finally decided. He snorted and tried to roll back over. I poked him until he slipped off his chair, jolting awake. His leg jumped upwards by reflex, kicking my knee. I fell to the floor and hit my head on one of the counters. Whimpering, I began to swear under my breath. I could hear Sonic snickering beside me and I scowled.

"That's no language for a lady." He was already standing, his hand held out to pick me up. "I'm sorry," he panted, still laughing. I glared at him, pulled him over to the counter and he paid for Tails' present. He was still laughing when we went outside.

"Hey, I didn't have to come here. Stop laughing!" I demanded. He immediately straightened his face, but I could see his lip twitching. Sometimes, Sonic could be incredibly irritating.


	3. Third

If there are any mistakes, I blame my sore throat and my exams. :)

* * *

**Third**

While walking along the white glow of the shopping centre, my stomach growled and I couldn't help but smirk as she eyed me up and down, growling right back.

"I suppose you want to go get a chilli dog?" she sneered, a grin emerging onto her lips.

"What an idea, Amy!" I smiled sarcastically, opening one eye and looking in her direction. With her lip turning up slightly in either anger or amusement, she took my wrist and I eagerly followed her along into the food court.

"Did you want a bite?" I muffled with my left hand gestured towards her. She watched the chilli dog's cheese melting onto my glove and shook her head immediately. Her face looked almost green, so I didn't offer again.

Amy had seemed a little quiet after finding Tails' present but I wasn't really one to disturb her when she felt like being introverted. I was too preoccupied, stuffing my face with what I called 'the most incredible food in the world'. I was in a deep state of bliss, so I wouldn't be much conversation anyhow. I simply waited for her to speak up, hoping she'd say something eventually.

"I should go…" she said softly when I had finished my ample supply of chilli dogs, avoiding my gaze for reasons I couldn't justify. "Do you need any more help?"

"No, but… I was going to go for a bit of training with Tails for a while… D'ya wanna come?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Oh. Not today, Sonic. I don't really feel up to it." She began to walk away but turned back quickly, adding "Did you need a ride?"

"No, I'll be okay," I insisted with a false sincerity, almost like I wasn't talking about transport. Amy smiled and walked away with me staring at her until she disappeared. I felt like slapping myself for not enforcing my company, but she seemed to want some alone time.

*

"Sonic," Tails chuckled, watching me kick a soccer ball from one knee to the other while almost hacking at a car engine with his wrench. "You should really try to do something more substantial with your time."

"Like what, playing with metal?" I jested, jumping up and kicking the ball directly towards the foxes' face. His reflexes worked just in time, catching the ball and throwing it back. The ball now had black oil smudges on the sides, matching his stained gloves and fur.

"Touché," he conceded, rolling back beneath the car. "How's Amy holding up?"

"It's hard to tell…" I began.

"Go on…"

"It's just… sometimes I'm convinced she's gone a step forward, then something will happen and it'll be fifty steps back again." I confessed. Tails made a mild grunt in agreement.

"Do you think maybe Shadow can sort her out? He probably understands better than the rest of us…" he trailed off, rolling out from under the vehicle and leaning against it. Noting my face of disgust, he pulled off his gloves and laughed off the idea. "Maybe not… I'm just saying it happened a month ago and things aren't getting much better."

"I know, I wish I could fix it…" I muttered. I suddenly felt suffocated, so I decided to air out my mind in the quickest way possible. "I'm going for a run okay?" I bellowed, watching Tails yell behind me and speeding into the nearby Forrest.

Legs spinning as fast as they could below me, I zipped between the thousands of trees. The cold air was whipping my skin, blades of grass caressing my legs as I flashed by.

_The faster I go, the easier everything will feel_.

I ran to my favourite spot, the grass field not too far out from home. The sun was sinking into the hills ahead, leaving an orange glow on the bottom of the sky. I laid myself down on the refreshingly cool grass and rested my eyes, trying my best not to think.

Images of the day flashed through my memory, like flicking through a book, trying to find something worth looking at. I tried to pick out moments that would validate Amy's sudden sadness, but I couldn't see anything wrong. I was never truly sure if I had said something upsetting, so I often pretended that I never did. _Perhaps that was the whole problem_.

After resting there for a while, I peeked through my heavy eyelids; observing the darkened sky. It had to be around 7 o' clock, so it was probably best to head back. Nobody seemed to over think my extended absences anyhow.

When running back through the woods, I noticed a small stream and stopped for a moment. It seemed to be sparkling, so I walked over. Looking below into the water I saw a small blue figure staring back at me, surrounded by a dark night's sky and faintly glowing stars.

"What are you gonna do, Sonic?" I said to my reflection curiously, hoping for a response somehow.

The water rippled slightly and I crouched down closer, observing. The figure only looked back at me, mimicking my face as if to say,

"_I have no idea, kid_."


	4. Fourth

:) enjoy.

More incoming hopefully.

* * *

**Fourth**

I tiptoed through the door quietly, checking if Tails was waiting by the door. When I didn't see any sign, I sighed and walked through the house normally. Thinking I was safe, I headed upstairs. A sudden voice made me jump.

"You seem to be going for longer and longer these days, Sonic," Tails began. He looked like he was cooking something; his eyes were pouring over a cook book and ingredients were surrounding him. "You'd think you would have run out of places to go."

"There's always somewhere to go," I reasoned, trying to walk upstairs again.

"You know… we're all just waiting for the day you never come back." he muttered, turning around to the stove. I turned around.

"I'll _always_ come back. You all know I'd never leave!" I exclaimed and my whole body tensed at the thought of such a terrible thing. I breathed in and out to calm myself, but didn't succeed. Tails stayed silent for a while. He started to pace the kitchen and then looked up at me; he was sad or worried, maybe both.

"But do you think Amy knows that?" he whispered.

My face fell. I couldn't answer that.

"All I'm saying is… you shouldn't assume that everyone sees things the way you do. What seems like a short run to you could be a disappearing act to everyone else." At that thought, he stopped looking at me and begun cooking.

I walked upstairs into my room and sat on the bed. I stared at the roof, thinking about what Tails meant. Maybe that's why Amy went quiet… I looked over to the clock. 7.30PM. Amy usually sent a message around now, telling me when to come by. I went on a hunt for my phone… it's not like my room was entirely messy, I wasn't in it much. I tossed over the mattress, the sheets and even all the socks on the floor but still couldn't find it. I ran downstairs to Tails.

"Have you seen my phone?" I breathed.

"Nope," he muttered. Tails was now flipping an omelette upside down on a pan; he looked rather concentrated too.

I ran through every room in the house, but couldn't find it anywhere. I was starting to get worried. What if I had left her alone? What if she wanted me to come by now and I hadn't replied? What if Tails was right and she did something bad because I didn't answer? _What if, what if, what if!_ I sat down and breathed. As soon as I thought about all the places it could be, a thought snapped me upright.

"THE FIELD!" I shouted and ran out the door.

I could hear Tails' mutter in the background, just before I ran off.

"Strange guy…"

*

The field was dark now, a light mist of raindrops on the grass and raining from above; drizzling on my shoes. It had almost an eerie atmosphere, the dark and endless space. I tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, or I was being followed. The aim was to get the phone and go, and that was all I had to do. Still, I couldn't help but keep my senses alert.

I saw a silver glint, near the tree I had sat under just a few hours before. I ran over. Just as I had touched the phone, a twig snapped behind me. My neck jerked around fast and I crouched into a fighting stance. Whoever it was, I would be ready to fight.

"Faker…" a deep voice muttered. I saw a figure, alike to mine step into the moonlight. A smirk was perched on his face which brought an odd mixture of relief and contempt. I straightened myself, realising that I still appeared defensive.

"Following me eh?" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. I had really wanted to get out of there to see Amy, fast. The dark figure scoffed in amusement, retorting,

"I assure you I have much more interesting things to do than follow a mere copycat version of myself." Suddenly, he looked away. His gaze snapped right and he glared into the darkness. Although it remained silent, he seemed fixated on what he had heard. He quickly refocused his attention before I could mention it.

"How is Amy?" he asked cautiously, still slipping glances right. She was the only one he showed concern for and he was careful about revealing was never exactly eager to get caught up in our group's problems.

"I was just finding out actually…" At that thought I checked my phone. Flipping it open, I peered at a blank screen and frowned.

"Things haven't gotten any worse, have they?" He was staring me in the eye; his red eyes gave a look so venomous that I could almost feel it sinking into my skin. I shook my head slowly.

"No."

"But not any better…" he muttered. He opened his mouth to say something else but bushes rustling behind us distracted him. His head quickly turned to the sound. He gave me one last glance, attempting to pierce me again with his glowing red eyes then turned back around and disappeared with a small flash. I was alone once again.

"Shit,_ what was that about?_" I thought out loud.

I ran back home, remembering that Amy hadn't messaged yet. When I walked inside I was instantly distracted. Sitting on the bench was a hotdog, wrapped in an omelette and dressed with chilli. Tails was leaning on the bench behind it, smirking and chewing down a more regular omelette. I laughed and sat down.

"Did you find your phone?" he asked, shaking his head at how quickly I had begun chewing the omelette down. I considered telling him about the incident with Shadow, but changed my mind. No use worrying him.

"Sure did, buddy," I said with a full mouth. I held up the small silver cell, waving it around then placing it on the counter.

Quickly after that, the omelette disappeared and I leaned back on the stool I somehow had been hanging on. Unexpectedly, my phone lit up and buzzed across the bench. I jumped and my hand pounced on it, flipping the phone open.

**Can we go out, to a club or something tonight?**

**Ames. xx**

I scanned over the message, wondering what to reply. Tails eyed me cautiously, so I slid over the phone. His mouth twisted.

"Do you think that'd go down well?" he sighed.

"Do you think it'd go down well if I said no?" I reasoned. We both were staring down at the phone, wondering exactly what to do. Suddenly, Tails lit up and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he shouted. He quickly ran over to the home phone.

"What _are_ you doing?" I interjected.

"There's always safety in numbers, Sonic. Why not make a party of it?" he exclaimed and turned back to the phone, punching in somebody's phone number.


	5. Fifth

Ahh, I was so excited to upload it, I didn't check through it much.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Fifth**

I had to pinch my arm to stop myself from sighing out loud for a third time while walking over to the house. I knocked three times. Rolling up at Amy's door with a team of people wasn't exactly in the plan, but somehow it managed to happen. I didn't enjoy wearing clothing either. _Apparently I had no choice._

The door swung open and I had to use every muscle in my entire body to keep my jaw from falling onto my shoes. Amy was at the door, a huge smile slapped on her face. Her hair was swept up into a high pony tail and she had a short, puffy blue dress on, making her legs look endless. I could've stared for much longer, but I realised I was staring so I turned my head a little, but kept her in my eyesight.

"Wow, Sonic. You're… wearing clothes," she stuttered and giggled. It was jeans and a white collared shirt, folded to my elbows. I didn't really see the fascination.

"Yeah and I'm dying to get out of them. Are ya ready to go?" I asked, still attempting to not look her in the eye. I tried to fixate on my shoes instead.

"Sure!" she laughed and walked over with me to the car, diving into the back seat. As soon as we got in, Knuckles turned around and grinned at us both, flooring the acceleration pedal.

*

"You're just as bad as Sonic, Knuckles!" Amy yelled as she stumbled out of the car, dizzy from the speed. He gave her a false punch on the arm and stumbled out too.

"You enjoyed it," he laughed. Amy gave me a look and I turned to her, whispering,

"Do you think he's somehow tipsy already?"

"Definitely," she exclaimed.

When I walked inside, I instantly felt the music pulsing through the floor. It was easy to see how intoxicating the club atmosphere alone could really be; everyone in the club seemed to be completely lost in the moment; doing what they wanted to do and following pure intuition. I walked towards the bar, followed by the rest of the gang. Almost immediately after approaching the glowing blue lights surrounding the bench I leant on, a familiar white and violet bat strutted over.

"Oh my, the whole team is here! I didn't expect to see you here Knuxy," Rouge giggled and looked over at the red Echidna, smiling at him cunningly. "Oh and just think of how that lonely Master Emerald is feeling! I should go visit it…" she chuckled, batting her eyelids at Knuckles who seemed to be glowing with raw anger.

At this point, Rouge and Knuckles began their customary exchange of insults. The arguments always became so repetitive that I learnt to stop listening when they both started talking. I turned around and noticed that both Cream and Tails were speaking to the barman and Amy was still beside me, seeming mildly interested in the banter. She started laughing and muttered to me,

"I wish they'd get on with it…"

"Get on with what?" I whispered. It was difficult to get past Rouge's hearing unless you spoke in the lowest tone possible; those ears caught every last word otherwise.

"You can't see it, _can you?_" she remarked, gesturing her eyes to the heated Knuckles and Rouge who was still remaining headstrong throughout the conversation.

"See what?" I replied, confused. _What is she on about?_

"Knuckles _likes_ her," she giggled. My eyes widened and I looked at Amy for certainty. "_Look! _You'll see it," she hinted, nudging me with her elbow. I studied the two, wondering what it was that made it seem so obvious.

All of a sudden I noticed something I wouldn't have normally seen. Rouge was walking out to the back of her club, looking back at him flirtatiously and Knuckle was q_uite frankly __**staring**__ at her. _I gasped out loud, realising just how obvious it was. _You'd have to be blind __**not**__ to see it, really._ I turned back to Amy and she simply nodded, facing the bar again. I looked over to Tails, he seemed focused on Cream, smiling and laughing. Amy glanced up at me and flashed a grin.

"You can see it everywhere now, can't you?" I twisted my mouth in a half agreement. "Don't focus on it," she stated and handed me a beer. I don't know where it came from but she had some bizarre exotic drink in her hand as well; I didn't dare ask what it was called. We headed over to the couches in the corner. It was obviously the quieter section of the club. Knuckles was sitting with Blaze and Silver who had just appeared; all three of them seemed to be in an intense conversation, so neither of us interrupted with anymore than a small wave to them. They all smiled back but continued talking. I sat on the edge of the black leather couch next to Amy and decided to fill the not-so-silent silence.

"So, what made you feel like clubbing anyway?" I asked, smiling at her to encourage out what I hoped would be a decent answer.

"Didn't want to stay couped up inside anymore…" she said and smiled back at me, adding "I guess something changed my mind about staying in at night." She took a small sip from her drink and I tried not to watch. She was catching my thoughts far too easily tonight however, before I could look away, she stared back at me curiously and asked,

"What made you agree to come?"

"I… don't really know," I muttered. I looked over at her and got distracted again. She was leaning forward like me with her knees bent and it made her legs look like a wonderful combination of strong and soft. The beat of the music was beginning to thump in my head as I started to get lost in thought. I think this beer had gone straight to my head.

"Why aren't you two dancing, huh?" Blaze interrupted, winking at us both suggestively. I would've begun to redden but Amy quickly saved me the embarrassment.

"How about you, Blaze! Sitting in the corner over here, just talking! Come with me," she suggested, jumping up from her seat. Blaze and Amy wandered off into the crowd, leaving Silver, Knuckles and me together.

"Crazy girls," Knuckles breathed, leaning back on his chair. "I thought you didn't want Amy drinking, Sonic?" he added, looking over at me with one eye open. He took a sip from a small glass with ice cubes overtaking the liquid. I didn't pay much attention to alcohol but I knew he was sipping from something stronger than most. I could smell it.

"I just don't think she should be in a place like this. The same thing could happen all over again…" Silver added. I began to glare up at him, interrupting Knuckles before he spoke again.

"_You think I'd let that happen again?_ What happened to her is my fault right? I'm supposed to control _everything_ she does from now on?" I interjected aggressively. Silver immediately frowned at me and tried to amend what he had said.

"Sonic, that's not what I meant-"

"_I know what you meant," _I spat. Knuckles placed an arm on my arm and my body jolted as I realised what I was saying. I sat back down on the couch. "Sorry Silver," I muttered, rubbing my face with my palm. It had suddenly gotten a whole lot warmer in here and I needed to cool down. "I don't know what came over me…" I stood and walked over to the bar, trying not to look at either of the two as they stared after me.

_That wasn't like me… Not like me at all._

I sat on the stool and the bartender began to approach me. Before a word could leave his mouth I stated loudly,

"Nothing for me."

He turned and walked back to the sink, continuing to wash his pile of glasses. I hadn't noticed before, but he looked like a young and rather friendly guy, minus his unshaven face adding rust to his kind frame. I didn't really get how somebody like him could work in a bar, but I guess maybe there was more to him, _like most people._

I was sitting there thinking about what I had said to Silver when to my surprise, Amy skipped over, puffing and breathless from dancing.

"You look a little blue," she said then roared with laughter. She waved the barman over and ordered us both a drink again, staring angrily at me whenever I interrupted with 'but' and 'no'. I didn't want to drink the bitter liquid in front of me, but Amy's enthusiasm and the music, filling my head with heavy thoughts made it so easy to want a distraction.

_Normally I wouldn't be here… normally I wouldn't act so stupidly. I guess this is what growing up does to you._

When a new song started up, Amy stood up and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stand. She started pulling me along and when she realised I was completely perplexed at what she was doing with me, she stopped and blurted,

"We're going to dance."

"wh-WHAT!" I yelled. She placed both of her hands in mine and made a very serious expression.

"I'm sick of seeing you stare at that beer, it's incredibly tedious. You shouldn't be wallowing in thoughts tonight. I'm bored, you're bored and I think you should dance with me," she stated firmly, turning back around to pull be along again.

"But I can't dance!" I yelled.

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU BLUEY," she laughed and pulled us into a crowd of people.

"YOU'RE MAD, YOU KNOW!" I shouted, knowing she _could_ hear me. She shook her head and pointed to her ears then burst into laughter. She begun to shake her hips to the music but soon realised I wasn't planning on dancing, she moved her lips towards my ear and whispered,

"Loosen up." Her voice was so melodious and soft it made my body shiver. I watched her as she grabbed my hand and begun to twirl under it. I looked numb at that point with my eyes wide open… so numbed that I felt like I had been dipped in ice when she placed her back on my stomach. She pulled my arms around her, swaying her hips slowly to a song I didn't know. She was mouthing along and it made me smile. I was glad the beat was so strong because my heart was thumping harder than I could imagine. I didn't know exactly what I should be doing at that point with her body so close to mine, so I swayed along with her, resting my chin on her shoulders.

I shut my eyes for a moment and breathed in. I tried not to think about the close proximity of her, or how she smelt, _or how she looked_, or how she swayed… I tried not to think at all. Amy lifted her and up and caressed my jaw, still moving slowly to the beat.

* * *

A/N: Eeeek, you'll understand it all soon, I promise!!!


	6. Sixth

A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait! I've had a lot to do recently, but hopefully I'll have more coming soon.

:) Enjoy!

* * *

**Sixth**

I woke up and looked around me. It took a few customary blinks before I could recall where I was. I budged to sit up but felt heavy, then realised that Amy had her arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Leaning back onto the grass, I swirled my tongue around my teeth and absorbed the scenery. The sunlight was far brighter than I ever remembered it being and I wondered how I hadn't woken up earlier. A leaf fluttered to the ground, twirling in the wind currents around it, I picked it up and twirled it in my hands then let it fall to the ground beside me. The tree seemed indifferent without it.

I realised a moment later that I could be trapped here for quite some time. Amy didn't appear to be stirring so I stretched my legs out in the sunlight and began to play around with a few strands of Amy's hair. It was then that pieces of the night before flooded back to me and I realised why we had woken up on the grass field and why my head felt ten kilos heavier. There was a glass bottle about two metres ahead of us although I couldn't remember how it got there.

Unexpectedly, Amy began to stir and slowly opened her eyes before scrunching them shut again. She emitted a groan and rolled over, pressing her face between my side and the grass to hide from the sun above. Her hangover was most likely worse than mine, but that seemed valid. Every time I saw her last night she had a glass in her hand. She lifted her head slowly to look at me. Her eyes looked sore and red, as if she hadn't slept for weeks. She yawned and rubbed her forehead. I couldn't help but chuckle. For the ninetieth time in the last 24 hours, I swore never to drink again.

She tried sitting up and I supported her with my hand on her back. She seemed a little dizzy and it wouldn't help the situation to have vomit on my shoes. For a moment, it looked like she was using every ounce of effort to keep it all down, but then she adjusted herself.

"How'd we get out here?" she mumbled, blinking slowly.

"I don't have a clue," I said, standing up and offering her a hand. She stumbled so I picked her up and swung her arms around my shoulders. Carrying her on my back, I ran to her house.

One hour and two strong coffees later and we were both back to almost normal behaviour. We talked about what we could remember (which was nothing) and tried to sneak in an extra nap. It was around 12 o'clock when I finally left, still groaning about the intense headache that was lingering all day long.

"Uh, hey..." Amy called out just before I walked out the door. "Thanks for everything." She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a quick smile, out of character to her usual behaviour. Shaken by the sudden spurt of affection, I gave her a small smile and ran out the door.

*

When I arrived back home, I noticed three things. Firstly, there were four cars out the front, contrasting to the usual two. Secondly, Knuckles was passed out on our couch, surrounded by bottles and snoring like a chainsaw. Thirdly, one of the four cars was Shadow's. I was shocked, but concentrated on getting rid of Knuckles' snoring first.

I went into the kitchen and filled a bucket with water. Then, adding a few ice cubes, I carried it out to the lounge room. Knuckles had just readjusted his sleeping position. He was now snoring louder than ever so I did the only reasonable thing: I poured the water straight over his head.

For a split second I could've sworn he'd seen it coming. His eyes sprung open the moment the ice cold water contacted his deep red fur.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiit!_" he swore, sitting up. He was now covered in the water and I stood above him, bucket in my hands and smiling.

"Thought you might like a wake up call," I smirked. He jumped up in shock and looked at me with his dripping wet face with fury bursting through his skin.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he shouted. I sprinted upstairs into my room, just inches away from his fists as he tore his way towards me. I ran into my room and crawled out the window onto a tree conveniently placed by it. Knuckles must've run right past because I could hear him shouting obscenities and searching around the house for a good ten minutes before he drove home. I was still roaring with laughter as I jumped down the tree.

When my feet hit the ground, I almost jumped in shock.

"Shads! What can I do for you this fine morning?" I said with restrained sarcasm. He gave me a trademark grunt and folded his arms.

"Is Amy alright?" he asked in a stern voice but I could see concern seeping through his scarlet eyes. It was difficult to explain, but the feeling was there.

"Why wouldn't she be? I take care of her." I leant back on the tree and popped an eye open to observe his reaction.

"There was a time when you didn't, faker," he spat. His eyes were almost glowing with rage but his body however, remained rigid. "And last time I saw her she didn't look _okay._"

"When-"

"Last night. I don't know if you noticed but she was drinking. I thought you had things under control." Losing my cool, I half yelled in response,

"I never said I was gonna be the perfect-"

"And yet you did nothing to prevent yourself from becoming so," he interrupted quickly. "I won't let you slip up like that again." His voice remained smooth. Folding his arms and snorting at my expression, he began to walk away.

"Look, I don't tell her how to live her life," I blurted out before I could stop myself. He turned around swiftly, his voice remained smooth but his gaze was severe.

"Keep making excuses faker, but the fact is that she was relying on you and you _screwed up_." The last two words were thick with disgust and he pronounced them slowly, making each letter burn through me. He saw the shock on my face before I could shake it away. His words cut through me like a spear, tearing away at any form of denial I held onto before. With one last grunt of disgust and a fierce stare, he disappeared.

_I let her down that day._

_I knew it._

_We all knew it._

_Shadow was just the only one who would say anything._

"Shit," I said to myself quietly, rubbing my forehead with my palm. I walked slowly back inside, the house silent as I moved upstairs. Without thinking about where I was going, I collapsed down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, words and memories flicking through my head before I could stop them.

--

My legs were carrying me to the field, though I couldn't think why. I breathed in the fresh grass as I ran, sucking in the warm midday air as I went. The sun was glowing brightly above, creating a warm and refreshing heat. I soaked it in as much as possible. The sky was unusually clear with a light orange tint which gave everything around me a soft glow. This atmosphere was probably my imagination, but none the less, it left me in high spirits. I broke into a faster run, speeding between the trees and right past the lake.

When I reached my favourite spot however, I was not alone. I saw a small pink figure sitting under the tree, curled up with her face on her knees. Her hair hung over either side of her face, hiding her expression. At first I thought she was just resting her head but her shoulders suddenly moved up and down, making me much more curious. She looked up, her eyes were red and I realised she was crying.

"Amy!" I called, running over. She quickly put her head back down and pretended not to hear me. I called her name again but her head didn't move. Even as I sat beside her, her face remained on her knees. "What's wrong?" I muttered, pulling back a few strands of her hair to see her face.

"Leave me alone," she whispered, pushing my hand away and resting her head on her arms. I looked away, trying to avoid being intrusive. We both stared into the distance for a while and remained silent until I decided to try again.

"You can tell me, whatever it is Ames," I said quietly. She looked away and began to cry much harder.

"_Please_, just leave me alone Sonic," she muttered and stood to walk away.

--

I was outside Amy's door to visit her that evening like usual. This time however, I paced around at the door, thinking of a way to approach the way I had seen her before. I eventually decided to take things as they came and knocked three times. The door swung forward and had obviously been left open. I hesitated before slowly walking into the house, trying to remain unobtrusive. I heard a loud laugh from the lounge so I walked in.

The television was set on some kind of Japanese game show, with a small crowd cheering on a man crawling through a pile of hay. Around the TV was a strewn pile of magazines and papers, covering some of the floor and coffee table. The rest of the table was manned by empty glass bottles. Leaning on the bottom of the couch was Amy, another of the glass bottles in her hand, half full of a gold liquid. She did not stir as I walked in or when the loud claps of the television filled her small house. I ran over and tried to shake her awake.

"Amy... wake up, buddy." I turned her head to the side and checked her pulse. "Ames... c'mon, wake up," I begged. "Please..." Her body did not move.

--

I was in a white corridor with bright lights above me. It was a sterile looking building, with many others seated near me, looking scared or excited and sometimes a mix of the two. There were doctors and nurses in lab coats dashing past with folders and metal instruments that I didn't understand. I tried to sneak into the room but every time I did there would be a nurse telling me to wait outside and they were doing all they could.

After what seemed like an eternity later, a man who looked much older than the rest of the staff came to talk to me. I tried to listen, catching phrases like 'alcohol poisoning', 'medication' and 'stable condition' but the rest seemed jumbled up to me. I couldn't think clearly. I just wanted to know if she was alright and see her and hold her again. I wanted to tell her whatever happened would be alright.

The doctor led me into a room where tubes were linked to Amy's arms and stomach. It looked unnatural to the girl I was used to seeing. Amy was so strong, she shouldn't be in a hospital relying on machines to keep her going; it seemed wrong. She was asleep, just like when I found her, but this time it was much more peaceful. I slumped into the chair beside her bed, wondering just what got her in there in the first place.

*

I sat up from my bed, thinking over those three moments over and over again. Shadow's words made sense, but who was I to tell her what to do? After seeing her so close to death, I could never consider what I would do if anything happened to her under my watch again. I stood up quickly, realising that if I was ever forgive myself for what happened to Amy, I would have to follow through with my word. I quickly ran back to the bed, picked up my phone and ran out the door.


	7. Seventh

A much darker chapter this time, but I hope you guys like it!

:) enjoy.

* * *

**Seventh**

Running through the darkness, his strong legs sprung him across the long concrete path. He was holding me in his arms and I felt warm. Not entirely safe, but warm. There were tears pouring from my cheeks, although I wouldn't allow myself to remember why. The figure carrying me was invisible in the night and I could only imagine the one hedgehog I hoped for it to be.

My door swiftly clicked open and the lights flicked on above me. I didn't ever leave my house open, so I was definitely with someone I knew. A small weight lifted from my chest; I was safe for now.

I felt the weight of my body pressing into the couch, lethargy oozing through each muscle. I tried to lift my arm and wrap it around myself. Like a blade across my skin, pain shot through the nerves in my hand. Sensing the pain, a deep, velvet-like voice drifted through the air.

"Don't move," he said. My arm fell back to my side again; glad to be relieved of the effort. The pain had ceased but the voice echoed through my head. _Not Sonic. That voice isn't Sonic. _As if I had said the words aloud, the deep voice spoke again.

"No, I am not him," he intoned with a hint of loathing and then his voice softened. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and tried to shift upright. It stung but I wanted to see the source of the strong arms that took me to safety. As my eyes slowly opened I saw a dark figure, almost identical to my usual hero. My eyes almost fooled me and I could have sworn it was the same old cobalt hedgehog I knew-the same green eyes filled with concern. But before I could think twice, the red eyes looked towards me, catching my thoughts. It was not my hero, but his rival.

"You're going to have to tell me what happened, Amy." His tone rung through in a way I had never heard before. It was laced with anxiety; an emotion Shadow would never show. His eyes were not glaring, but half closed and almost pained. When I looked down at myself, I saw why. Tiny fresh bruises were forming on my arms, almost in the shape of fingers. There were a few scratches too and maroon blood stained spots on the front of my dress. I immediately understood not only the concern or the pain, but what had happened. I tried to stand but only crumpled to the floor, tears pouring down my face.

*

Jumping upright, I felt tears down my cheeks but my arms were a soft pink, like usual. There was no blood, no bruises, no darkness and no Shadow. I shook my head and went to wash my face.

That dream had come and gone lately. Ever since that night, they would fly back into my mind from time to time, assuring that I never forgot. The only time they kept away seemed to be when Sonic came to stay, which had been greater and greater nights as the month went on. Perhaps he thought I was getting worse… _then again, I probably was._

I could never admit it aloud but I needed him around. He would take away the bottles on the table and the sleeping pills on the bench. Sometimes it annoyed me but I didn't stop him; if he stayed it meant I would be able to sleep.

I found myself in the bathroom and instead of simply washing my face I had taken a long, hot shower. It had taken away all the memories of the dream but it was like trying to float a lead balloon; the instant I wasn't busy, the pain would come back all over again.

My arms gripped the sink and I looked into the mirror. _Where did this all go so wrong? When did all my plans and dreams become this? _

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. All I could see was a stranger in the mirror. The short, bouncing spines turned into long, dull strands, hanging on either side of my face. The playful, red dress turned into whatever I could throw on. _And I hardly pulled off the trashy look._

For a moment I mused with myself the idea of changing and almost snorted out loud. The truth was that I could see the world with clearer eyes now. It wasn't a fairytale, where Sonic would rescue me from every danger. I wasn't the heroine with long, beautiful curls, standing in the arm of her prince. Perhaps I'd never seen it before because I was so focused on finding love.

I sighed. I couldn't look into the mirror anymore without letting my negative thoughts run wild. Walking into the kitchen, I heard two quick knocks on the door. My heart jumped. _Back already? _I couldn't help but run to the door.

I swung the door open, squeaking the rusted, old hinges. I could have sworn Sonic was standing before me had I not known better.

"Hello," I uttered, barely concealing my disappointment. His eyes did not waver, simply staring straight into mine like they could see my soul. I tried to avoid looking back and muttered, "Err… what's up?"

"May I come in?" he asked, a small frown creasing his cheeks. I gestured my head back and lead him into the lounge room, sitting on the couch diagonal from his dark, spine-chilling figure. He looked away for a moment, as if he were choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he began, looking up from the floor, straight into my eyes. There was an immense temptation to stare back but I still managed to stare at my feet. I didn't want him to see the answer before I said it and I didn't want him to see the shock. It was unlike Shadow to even show acknowledgement of those around him, _let alone asking how they're 'holding up'._

"I'm okay, why?" I snapped, feeling defensive. _Someone must've sent him here._

"I've seen you around Amy. You are _not_ okay. You haven't been since I found you that day and I want to know why."

I couldn't help myself; my jaw dropped. He stared at me more intensely than ever and I tried as hard as possible to avoid looking up. I had to resist demanding he leave then and there for being so blunt. It took a long silence before I sighed and muttered brusquely, "Because life is shit."

The room echoed with the silence; I was back to staring at my shoes and Shadow was looking at my various glass collections in the room. Judging by the slight anger on his face, he didn't seem to like me drinking either.

"He feels guilty," he muttered, glancing over to the second collection of empty bottles beside the TV. I knew who he was talking about instantly, looking up and into his eyes for the first time. He was the one looking away now-staring at the rings around his wrists.

"_What??_ …What for?" I stuttered. "He has nothing to do with anything-"

He interrupted; wearing an expression as if I had asked him the colour of the sky.

"He let you down," he corrected and stared deep into my eyes. Now I had realised why I couldn't look; I could remember the fierce, ruby eyes staring at me not so long ago…

--

I heard a loud smack and the door I came in through fell to the floor. The two men beside me inched closer, pressing metal against either side of my neck. I didn't need to turn to see what it was; my heart beat thumped hard against my chest and I knew. I could hear the man on my left growl but I couldn't look up to see who had come in.

Before I could blink, the scene had instantly changed. The man on my left had gone, the right man pressing his gun closer and closer to my veins. He had crouched down and his head was now beside mine, looking at the dark form holding a man against the wall. I squinted in the small amount of light but could only distinguish the shape of a hedgehog.

"Let her go," the hedgehog insisted, his voice echoing with rage. I could hear the man choking and spluttering under his grip, trying to escape. It was no use; the man was pushed harder against the wall, being held up now by his neck. I could see him squirming out of the corner of my eye, but my focus was on what held him up. The face was now turned towards me. He was looking down at my arms and at the gun on my throat; his red eyes filled with an indescribable rage.

Suddenly he pushed the man harder against the wall. His arms thrashed futilely against the hedgehogs and soon he was dropped to the floor. He didn't move and his eyes fell closed.

Thanks to the door being kicked down, there was a small light coming from the corner, so I looked around the room. It looked like an old shed; the floor was covered in dirt and grease. It was mostly empty minus a few spanners and metal scrap in the corners. There was a small light bulb above me, dangling from a loose wire, creating a dim light around the darker corners.

I concentrated hard on the hedgehog as he moved around the room. No matter how hard I tried, I could not recognise the hedgehog's face. Not as he approached me and took away the man on my right. Not as he picked me up and carried me outside. Not even as I looked at the dark fur on his arms that held me as we moved through the streets.

_All I could see was those big red eyes staring right back into mine. _

_

* * *

_

Note:_ Yes, I admit it was poorly edited. I just bloody wanted to upload it.  
_


End file.
